The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device and its method of manufacture, and, more specifically, to a method for forming a barrier film in a device separating structure, etching the device separating structure at a predetermined depth to expose a semiconductor substrate, and growing a SEG film to form an active region having an increased area.
FIG. 1 is a plane diagram illustrating a conventional semiconductor device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a recess gate 20 is formed perpendicular to an active region 10 in a semiconductor substrate having a device separating structure that defines the active region 10.
When a trench for defining the active region is formed over the semiconductor substrate and then filled with an oxide film to form a device separating structure, the area of the active region is decreased due to recent decrease in the size of the semiconductor device.
In the above-described method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, after the device separating structure is formed, the semiconductor substrate of the active region is etched at a predetermined thickness to form a recess gate region and a gate pattern. However, the area of the active region is decreased as the design rule is decreased. As a result, the current driving power is degraded as much as the decreased area of the active region.